Shifters
by Son Of Evil
Summary: A street gang see the Animorphs demorph. PG13 for (gory) future chapters.
1. Intro

A/N: This is set before book 54, before Visser Three became Visser One. I don't know a lot of American slang, so bare with me. Anyway, hope you enjoy it.  
  
Shifters  
  
By Son Of Evil  
  
Prologue  
  
Hey. Glad yer took the time t' read this. Am not gonna tell yer my name, but it's not f' the same reason as the Animorphs. Even in real life, no one knows my name. 'Cept a few.  
  
What you can call me is Alpha. Everyone else does. 'Cept that few I me mentioned. Though most times, they call me Alpha too. You might be curious about me. You might not be. For those of you that are, I'll tell you some things about me. I was born in July, 1987. For those of you that are too lazy to do the math, that means I'm 15.  
  
I'm also English. I've been an orphan since I was four. Car accident. Mum, Dad, little brother and little sister. All dead. A waned 'round for a bit, for I got found by this gang. They took me in. Drop outs from society who called themselves the Dragons. Dragons. Not the most brilliant gang name is history. Still, I've heard worse.  
  
From there, life went down hill, and it just kept goin' down. Drugs, fighting, robbery, rape an' murder. But I've never raped. I've killed people, but they were fair fights. I'm not gonna tell yer I've never murded anyone, 'cos this is a true story. I have murderd people. Some times it was an accident. Some times it was a fight that got out of hand. 'An sometimes I went out just to kill someone. Ain't I a charmer?  
  
When I was 11 I came to America. I'll tell you later how I managed that with no passport and no money.  
  
Sometimes I think, if there really is a God, He saved me from that car wreck just to see me suffer. Or maybe Hinduism's real, and I wuz Hitler in a past life. My human enemy's know me as leader of the Jaggid Skulls. The Yeerks know me as leader of the Shifters. But that's all they know. Our name, that we're human, ('cept for two of us) and that I'm the leader. I think they're only guessing that though, but I'm not sure.  
  
Visser Three doesn't know our faces, or that we're also the Jaggid Skulls', thankfully. They'll find out sooner or later. If any Yeerks do suspect, which I don't see how, I can imagine what would happen if they told the Visser. He'd either laugh at them, or take it as an insult that a common human street gang gives 'im such grefe, and decapitate the poor fuck. We didn't exactly go advertisin' that we're human, but how they found out is a tale for a different time.  
  
If you're reading this, then you're probably a fan of Animorph books. Y'know, I wuz the one that told 'em to to do it. They went to a Chee named Applegate, and she went to some publishes with what they gave her. I decided not to publish any Shifter stories, and the Animorphs kept us out of their books. I didn't want the world to know about us. Then I found this sight. Fanfiction.net, where I could safely pass my work of as just that. Fan fiction.  
  
I'm typing on my laptop. It's stolen. I'm also hooked up to the Internet illegally. Jara set it up for me. He's a Hork-Bajir seer and ex-controller with a passionate hatred for the Yeerks. Sometimes I think it's unhealthy how much he hates them. You'll find out later how I got a Hork-Bajir in my gang.  
  
Unlike the Animorphs, I get new recruits. Someone in the gang occasionally suggests someone, and Kluh checks him or her out. He's a Leeran, and another ex-controller. But, even though he's telepathic, sometimes I godda check 'em out for myself. Again, you'll find out later how I managed to get him. Anyway, now we go to what his is all about. The birth of the Shifters.  
  
Got loads of ideas for this. Please please please please please PLEASE review!! ;) 


	2. Danger in a dark ally

A/N: Someone e-mailed me, asking why Alpha was English. The reason is, in future story's, small groups (too start off with, at least) all around North America get the power to morph. Because the main resistance is in America, Visser Three focus more on the UK and Europe.  
  
Because Alpha's English, he'll know the most likely places the Yeerks would be. He'll also be able to help with the selection of British Yeerk fighters, most of which he has a history with. And because they're so close, it'll be easy to spread to Europe, and possibly Asia. The Council of Thirteen's really gonna be on V3's back if that happens. Anyway, that's why he's English. There is a reason. So, what do you think about Yeerk fighters worldwide?  
  
Green Eyed Girl - Thanks or the tip, but Alpha's not American, remember?  
  
Chapter One  
  
I was walking down the street, a lit cigarette between my lips. I tried to remember when I started smoking, but it was too long ago.  
  
"Damn Dragon's," I muttered. "Four years old, and theirs not a drug they didn't have me on. And you'd think they at least had the IQ to think up a better name."  
  
Some old lady shouted something about kids and cigarettes. I gave her the finger. "You don't scare me punk!" I smirked. Punk?  
  
"It's nonna your business," I yelled. "I wanna smoke a fag, I'll smoke a fag!"  
  
"A foreigner!" she yelled, noticing the accent. "I shoulda know!"  
  
"Fuck you bitch!" I continued walking. She yelled something about the police, and foreign trash corrupting America's youth. I ignored her. Fag was running out. I took a long, last drag, then through it away. I leaned againsed the wall, and pulled out another. I pulled out a lighter, but the flame kept bein' blown out. "Stupid bloody wind," I muttered.  
  
Finally I got the cigarette lit, and took a breath. I held it between my fingers, and looked at the lit bit, and the smoke coming from it. The burning red bit gives birth to the smoke, the smoke starts off small an' thin, expands, then fades away. "Kinda like life," I muttered. "Wait, did I just compare fag smoke to life? Man, I must be bored."  
  
I walked through the alley, then noticed two people were following me. Spoke too soon. I heard them whispering to each other, but I only caught a few words. ".mon man.can take 'im!"  
  
Teenagers. Not much older than me, by the sounds of them. Little late night mugging before bed? They were nervous. That's handy.  
  
The footsteps quickened. I broke into a run. "GET HIM!!"  
  
Sorry the chapters so short. I will eventually get to the Animorphs, though. Remember: REVIEW!!!! I'd also like it if you checked out some of my other stuff too. Thanks! ( 


	3. What goes around comes around

A/N: Sorry it took so long to update. Life's been hectic. Thanks to everyone for the reviews! (  
  
Amy Angelblade: I've e-mailed you twice already!  
  
Chapter Two  
  
I rounded a corner. Luckily, I knew these back alleys. The two muggers were right behind me. "Shit, there're fast," I muttered.  
  
I reached an alley that had some doorways that looked like they'd been cut into the walls. Some very, VERY dark doorways. I seriously did not think I could outrun them. So, I stepped into one of the doorways, thanked whatever god or goddess was up their for making me like wearing only dark clothes, and held my breath, keeping utterly still and silent.  
  
They walked past, looking forward. Now, I could have just done the smart thing and let them walk past. Sane people would do that. But, they'd pissed me off. Besides, if word of me backing down got on the street, I'd never live it down! And even more importantly, they'd pissed me off!!! Plus, it'll be fun.  
  
I stepped out of the doorway and took a few steps towards the first mugger. I grabbed his shoulder, spun him around, and rammed my fist in his face. After I connected, I pushed into his possibly broken nose just for good measure, and it came away dripping with blood. Course, it didn't compare to the blood gushing from him!  
  
"Basted!" he yelled, clutching his nose. "Fucking psycho!"  
  
"Ever heard of the saying 'what goes around comes around'?" I asked, smirking. "That's what yer get fer tryin' to rob people. Me especially."  
  
"You're gonna pay for that, prick!" the second one yelled, and ran at me. I took a step to the side, grabbed his jacket and steered him into the wall. I grabbed his hair and yanked his head back, and was about to smash 'im into the wall when he whirled around and slashed me with sommet!  
  
I staged back, hand clutching my arm. I took my hand away, and saw that it was covered with blood.  
  
"Fuckin' hell!" I hissed. Cut wasn't deep, but it sure as hell hurt. Way it stung, might as well have a hive of wasps living there!  
  
I looked at Shithead number 2. A knife. A very big knife. Great. Wonderful. Bloody perfect. Just my soddin' luck. 


End file.
